Beneath the Desert Sands II
by Chi Yagami
Summary: on haitus... I will probably re-write this, in an attempt to make it better.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

FINALLY! Here it is: the sequel to _Beneath the Desert Sands_! It's going to be AU, and will not follow the plot of Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, etc.

Characters:

Tea Gardner – reincarnation of Anzu; she loves dancing and hanging with friends, and she has a crush on Yugi's darker side

Bakura – 5000-year-old spirit locked away in a necklace; now he's out for revenge on the one who killed him

Ryou Bakura – reincarnation of Bakura; shy and quiet, he has a crush on Anzu

Yami – 5000-year-old spirit locked away inside a puzzle; is trying to make up for his horrible past by apologizing to everyone he hurt and loves Ishizu

Yugi Muto – reincarnation of Yami; he's always energetic and happy

Marik Ishtar (the one with the spiky hair and creepish eyes) – reincarnation of Malik; evil gangster who finds the Millennium Rod and is then taken over by his good side

Malik – 5000-year-old spirit trapped in a rod; he takes over Marik's body, and soon he and Anzu are reacquainted; he wants revenge on the pharaoh

Seto Kaiba – reincarnation of Seth; hates Yugi

Ishizu Ishtar – reincarnation of Isis; Marik's sister

Joey Wheeler – reincarnation of Jonouchi; Tristan's best friend and has a crush on Mai

Serenity Wheeler – reincarnation of Shizuka; Joey's sister

Tristan Taylor – reincarnation of Honda; has a crush on Serenity

Mai Valentine – reincarnation of… Mai (lol)

Mokuba Kaiba – reincarnation of Mako, Seth's little brother

Miho Nozaka – a kind girl who is Tea's best friend

Shadi – legendary keeper of the Millennium Items

There may be a few more characters introduced later on in the story, but I don't want to ruin the surprise…

Summary: It's been 5000 years since the pharaoh's death in ancient Egypt. Now in modern day Japan, restless spirits have unfinished business to tend to. Yami feels horrible about his past, and he will do anything to make up for it. On the other hand, Bakura is out for revenge, seeking the one who ordered him dead. Malik finally gains control of a body and pursues to find his friend, Anzu. However, she and the others who died without Millennium Items have no recollection of the past incidents. How will the spirits ever discover each truth that awaits them individually?

Bakura x Tea centered; Yami x Ishizu and Malik x OC

also: Shadi x Mai x Joey, Serenity x Tristan

This fic is dedicated to everyone who enjoyed _Beneath the Desert Sands_. I hope this one is as good as the first!

* * *

**Beneath the Desert Sands II **

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

**Prologue**

"_You're too flat."_

"_What the hell? Bakura, you pervert! We're too young to think such things!"_

"_ALRIGHT, TOMB ROBBER! THE JIG'S UP! COME UP WITH YOUR HANDS UP! DO NOT HARM THE GIRL! SURRENDER!"_

"_Every land must have a queen. In order to become Pharaoh, you must first marry."_

"_But Yami! I don't love you!"_

"_Are you still groveling over that thief?"_

"_Ugh, did you take a shower this morning. Phew! Anzu, you smell like rotten eggs! …Uh, I mean… Guess who…?"_

"_Hey! I've got an idea! If you'll help me with that girl, I'll help you escape the dumb Pharaoh-to-be!"_

"_These are Millennium Items, and those are eye of Ra… These items will also hold your soul after you've died, so that you can return in the next Millennia!"_

"_Jylie. That's a very pretty name."_

"_Malik, you're the best friend I've ever had, have, and will ever have. I'm going to miss you so much!"_

"_All three of you will be burnt at the stake."_

"_I say we wage war on the Pharaoh!"_

"_But not Bakura. He's got his fair Sun maiden."_

"_Well, she must have been pretty since you wanted to have sex with her!"_

'_That can't be… I thought I fell through the sand… Maybe I'm dreaming…'_

"_I'm… Anzu…"_

"_Seth, Malik, and I came up with a plan to get Anzu out of her marriage: I would take her place at the wedding; Seth would find some way to make it… fake; and Malik helped her escape."_

"_Shadi, I want you to guard the remaining Millennium Items: the Eye, the Key, and the Scale."_

"_Heh heh… Have you forgotten, Pharaoh? This tool will carry my soul! I'll be back! I'LL KILL YOU—"_

"_Isis…"_

"_A sun person fell from the sun world! And it's a girl, too!"_

"_Yeah… But it can't be, can it? I mean, that was like four years ago or something! I don't even know if it's her… She doesn't seem to recognize me at all!"_

"_Hey! That's MY Millennium Ring! I stole it from Shadi!"_

"_Oh Anzu! It is you! It's really you!"_

"_Oh Bakura, I was hoping you were still alive! But…"_

"_Oh, Bakura, I'm sorry… but you broke my heart that day!"_

"_Well, mate, ye've come aboard the SS Menes, and ye're sailing with de finest cap'in dat ever lived, Cap'in K."_

"_You're not flat anymore."_

"_Anzu, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me! I would be nowhere without out. Anzu, I… I… I love you…"_

"_I love you, too."_

"_It's me, Kana! That girl you helped escape 3 years ago!"_

"_You mean there are other holes that lead to this place besides the one that I fell into?"_

"_It worked! I can feel the breeze! Ekk, and I just choked on some sand, too…"_

'_That was… weird. We climb out of the sky and onto the ground. Now I've seen everything.'_

"_Drop the girl or you're both dead."_

"_They've come all this way… and they don't even know what happened…"_

"_Anzu… they're going to… put me to death."_

"_I just am! I promise you, we will meet again."_

"_Anzu, I love you."_

"_I love you too, Bakura."_

* * *

Ryou Bakura bolted upright in his bed, heaving with sweat. That had been some dream. What had it meant? He tried to sort it all out in his mind, but he couldn't seem to remember much. There had been a crying girl… some freak with a lot of spiky hair… and him!

"Wonder what made me think up that dream?" he asked aloud. He glanced over at his clock to see that it was five o'clock in the morning. Ryou started his first day of school in Domino today. He looked around his room at all of the boxes still waiting to be unpacked, and his eyes rested on the gold necklace lying atop the nightstand. It was a chain with a gold ring hanging off it. There was a triangle in the center of the ring, and five little diamonds dangled from the edge. An eye was carved into the middle. His dad had found it on an expedition to Egypt and had given it to him as a birthday present last week.

He sat back down on his bed, his body begging for more sleep. However, he was determined to stay awake. Ryou wanted to try to remember more about his dream, but he couldn't. He finally got up and started to get dressed.

* * *

Yay! The prologue is at last finished! Are you guys happy? Can figure out the dream? Lol No duh, just go read the first story, _Beneath the Desert Sands_, if you haven't already.

Please review! Sayonara!


	2. Hmm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

Yay! I'm updating this fic again. I'm was off on spring break the last week, so I've had more time to write, although not as much as I'd hoped. I had to go shopping for a banquet dress… do chores… and help unpack stuff. Still, I should be updating at least a few more fics…

**Eve-of-Misery:** Thanks! I thought it was a bit cheesy, but I'll make it come into play late I guess… XD

**DojomistressAmbyChan:** Hmm… I'll include some of the first season, but I'll leave out some things (like the palm-reading psychic freak who stalked Anzu). I also don't know all of the first season… they never showed it on TV over in the US (unfortunately T-T), and I haven't read all of the mangas (I only got to like Vol.6 where Bakura comes in. So, I guess I'll include as much of season1 as fits my story, but I'm not going to include Battle City / Duelist Kingdom / the whole Dartz thing. XD I don't really enjoy writing about DuelMonster battles… and since I didn't include them in the original, they probably aren't necessary for the sequel… ;D

This is the last time I'm putting the characters.

Characters:

Tea Gardner – reincarnation of Anzu; she loves dancing and hanging with friends, and she has a crush on Yugi's darker side

Bakura – 5000-year-old spirit locked away in a necklace; now he's out for revenge on the one who killed him

Ryou Bakura – reincarnation of Bakura; shy and quiet, he has a crush on Anzu

Yami – 5000-year-old spirit locked away inside a puzzle; is trying to make up for his horrible past by apologizing to everyone he hurt and loves Ishizu

Yugi Muto – reincarnation of Yami; he's always energetic and happy

Marik Ishtar (the one with the spiky hair and creepish eyes) – reincarnation of Malik; evil gangster who finds the Millennium Rod and is then taken over by his good side

Malik – 5000-year-old spirit trapped in a rod; he takes over Marik's body, and soon he and Anzu are reacquainted; he wants revenge on the pharaoh

Seto Kaiba – reincarnation of Seth; hates Yugi

Ishizu Ishtar – reincarnation of Isis; Marik's sister

Joey Wheeler – reincarnation of Jonouchi; Tristan's best friend and has a crush on Mai

Serenity Wheeler – reincarnation of Shizuka; Joey's sister

Tristan Taylor – reincarnation of Honda; has a crush on Serenity

Mai Valentine – reincarnation of… Mai (lol)

Mokuba Kaiba – reincarnation of Mako, Seth's little brother

Miho Nozaka – a kind girl who is Tea's best friend

Shadi – legendary keeper of the Millennium Items

There may be a few more characters introduced later on in the story, but I don't want to ruin the surprise…

Summary: It's been 5000 years since the pharaoh's death in ancient Egypt. Now in modern day Japan, restless spirits have unfinished business to tend to. Yami feels horrible about his past, and he will do anything to make up for it. On the other hand, Bakura is out for revenge, seeking the one who ordered him dead. Malik finally gains control of a body and pursues to find his friend, Anzu. However, she and the others who died without Millennium Items have no recollection of the past incidents. How will the spirits ever discover each truth that awaits them individually?

Bakura x Tea centered; Yami x Ishizu and Malik x OC

also: Shadi x Mai x Joey, Serenity x Tristan

This fic is dedicated to everyone who enjoyed _Beneath the Desert Sands_. I hope this one is as good as the first!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beneath the Desert Sands II 

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One – Hmmm… Two days ago… 

"All right, class, let's settle down… S I L E N C E!" Mr. Kutaka yelled, trying to calm his students. He knew they all hated English, but still, they didn't need to be peeking under girls' skirts!

"Mister Wheeler!" he snapped.

Joey smiled sheepishly from his spot under Miho Nozaka's desk. Once she figured out that there was a pervert under her looking up her skirt, she freaked out.

"EW! JOEY!" she shrieked, jumping up from her chair.

"What? I was just tryan ta get a picture for Tristan…"

Miho stared wide-eyed at the pencil-head sitting next to Joey. Tristan Taylor winked and waved. Yugi Muto slapped his forehead and sighed. Mr. Kutaka rolled his eyes and popped a few aspirins into his mouth. After Joey and Miho had returned to their seats, the lesson began.

"First I'll pass back last week's tests, which most of you bombed…"

Joey poked Miho in the back until she turned around.

"What!" she asked exasperatedly.

"Ya know, one of the flowers on your panties has one less petal than all the others," he informed her seriously. Tristan sweat-dropped and watched as his friend ducked a flying pencil. Miho wasn't satisfied, though, until Joey let her draw all over his face with permanent marker.

"Only one A in the entire class," Mr. Kutaka was saying. "Que lastima…"

"What the hell?" Tristan asked. "Is that English?"

"No," his teacher replied, "it's Spanish for 'What a shame!'"

"Great," he drawled, "it's bad enough we have to learn English… hey, why _do_ we have to learn English anyway? It's not like American kids have to learn Japanese!"

While Tristan and Mr. Kutaka got into one of their regular fights, Yugi worked on his geometry homework that was due next period. Even though it was only the second week of school, the teachers were cramming homework down their throats.

"What!" Yugi asked aloud as he stared at his paper. "SIN, COS, TAN? We haven't talked about this stuff yet!"

The girl sitting in front of him laughed; Yugi pouted and asked her for help. Tea Gardner turned around to tutor her friend. As she struggled to explain the math work, Mr. Kutaka was giving up.

"Forget it! Today will be a study period…"

"YAY!"

"I need an aspirin again," he mumbled, going into the supply closet.

"Wow, thanks, Tea," Yugi said a half-an-hour later. "If you weren't in Algebra II already, I'd probably fail. You're so smart."

"Oh Yugi… hey, we have a few minutes left; do you want to work on that puzzle of yours?" she asked cheerfully. He nodded and dug through his backpack.

Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan were playing keep-away with Miho's necklace.

"Keep Away from Miho!" Joey sang.

"Give it back! It's mine!"

"So?" Tristan asked. "It's ugly if you ask me. Who walks around wearing a necklace from the Halloween department?"

"Shut up!" she told them, snatching it back and fastening it around her neck.

"I don't know, Yugi," Tea said. "This puzzle's almost done, but we seem to be missing a piece…"

"What?" he asked. "Which one?"

"The end point of the pyramid… or upside down pyramid from the looks of it…"

"Awe," Yugi sighed, "now we'll never finish it…"

"Are you looking for this?" Miho asked, holding out a tiny gold piece.

"Yay!" Yugi cheered. "Now we can complete the puzzle!"

"Where'd you find it?" Tea asked.

"Oh, over by Joey and Tristan," she replied, pointing over to the two boys who were currently trying to lock Mr. Kutaka in the supply closet. "They probably wanted to play keep-away…"

There was a small ¡click! as Yugi popped the last piece into place. The puzzle was linked to his necklace, and Tea could've sworn she saw the eye in the middle glow.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Miho cried, clutching her head in her hands, her eyes squinted closed.

"Miho, what's wrong?" Tea asked, trying to comfort her friend. Miho was jerking and twitching; she kept screaming out in pain as if a large rock had fallen on her or something.

"It's so loud," Miho cried. "He's coming to kill me… He's coming to kill me!"

"Who's gonna kill you?" Joey asked. The whole class had gone silent and was now watching Miho back away into a corner and sink to her knees. She was sobbing and still holding her head.

"Miho," Yugi said, stepping forward, "can you—"

A flash of white light blinded everyone as Yugi was blown backward into the bookcase. Students were shielding their eyes and several girls screamed. When at last the light had faded, Tea cracked open an eye.

Yugi sat against the dictionary bookcase rubbing his head. Blood was dribbling down his forehead and his puzzle was broken. Miho lay dead as a doornail in the opposite corner. Tea ran over to her.

"Somebody get Mr. Kutaka," she yelled. "Miho's not breathing!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that wraps up chapter one. Chapter two will run all the way up until Ryou arrives at school. Happy Easter!

Please review!

Sayonara!


End file.
